tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
International TD-9B series
The 'International TD-9B series of diesel crawler tractors was built by the International Harvester company from 1962 to 1974. Model history In mid 1962 the extensively revised International TD-9B replaced the International TD-9 Series 92. The new model continued to use the turbocharged 6-cylinder diesel engine and 5-speed direct-drive transmission of the TD-9 Series 92 but it was heavier by about 1,400 lb. It was evenly matched with the Allis-Chalmers HD-6B and Caterpillar D-4C. The International was built through 1974. The International TD-9B Agricultural Crawler had its governed speed increased by 150 rpm, compared with the regular TD-9B, boosting pto hp from 66 to 75 and drawbar hp from 56 to 60. It took several years for other manufacturers to come up with similar agricultural specials. In 1967 Allis-Chalmers brought out its Allis-Chalners HD-6 Turbocharged Farm Crawler with 90 gross hp and more weight than the International. That same year the Caterpillar D-4D Special Application was even heavier than the A-C and developed 90 net hp and 68 drawbar hp. By 1972 the Agricultural Crawler was renamed the International TD-9B Custom Appication The 1964 International TD-9B Power Shift was really a power reverser coupled to a manual 2-speed transmission with torque converter. Instead of the turbocharged 1,700 rpm International DT-282 engine of the gear-drive TD-9B, the power shift version used a non-turbocharged D-282 running at 2,300 rpm. This increased the net hp from 66 to 75. The closest competition for this TD-9B in 1964 was the 72-hp power shift Allis-Chalmers HD-6EP. The Case 750 was a somewhat smaller tractor with a smaller engine running at lower rpm than the International. Caterpillar did not offer power shift in the D-4 until 1967 when the 65-hp D-4D became available with a 3-speed full power shift. At the same time Case replaced the 750 with the 72 pto hp Case 850. In mid-1972 Caterpillar raised the governed rpm of the D-4D, increasing the pto hp to 75. The International TD-9B was restyled in 1968 with new hood side panels and a new grille guard with slightly rounded edges. After 1974 International dropped the TD-9B, as its place in the line was taken up by the TD-8E. Timeline *1962 - TD-9B replaced TD-9 Series 92 *1963 - TD-9B Agricultural Crawler added *1964 - TD-9B Power Shift added *1968 - TD-9B series restyled *~1972 - TD-9B Custom Application replaced Agricultural Crawler *1974 - TD-9B discontinued Model lineup See the following articles for detailed specifications *International TD-9B *International TD-9B Agricultural Crawler *International TD-9B Custom Application *International TD-9B Power Shift Factory locations Serial Numbers Information Preservation No information on any individual examples of these tractors in preservation is currently available on here. :Do you know of any examples to list ? Gallery Add extra photos here please. See also * International TD-9 Series 91 * International TD-9B Agricultural Crawler * International TD-9B Custom Application * International TD-9B Power Shift * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester Vehicles ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References / Sources * Please supply some relevant references or sources for information for verification of data. External Links * Add any suitable (& Relevant) web links here Category:International TD-9 Series TD-9B series Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors built in the United States TD-9B series Category:9 (model number)